Going Back
by ChickenInTheFreezer
Summary: I'm not really good with the whole 'summary' thing, but if you read my story you won't need my summary, so enjoy, and READ! OH, and it has little droplets of all the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**.:.:.:PERV.:.:.:.**

Kagome Higuroshi was a special girl! (when i say special, imean, she was different and cansidered an outcast.)

She had beautiful ivory skin and long, black hair that reached to the middle of her back. She was around 5'3", and athletic, but had bigger breast than the other sports chicks in her school. Most of the guys in the school had a crush on her but no one would tell her, or try to tell her, affraid of what would happen. Mainly becuase of the rummors that were going aroun since the first day of school.

Kagome even had the principal wrapped around her finger. Mr. Carrey was a very perverted man, considering he had a crush on a sixteen-year-old girl in high schoo, and he was in his mid-thirties.

**.:.:.:WALKING THE HALLS:.:.:.**

You could easily find Kagome, thanks to her extremly loud MP3 player on her phone (Motorola Razr) that she took everywhere.

"Hi, Ms. Higuroshi," Yelled a very annoying voice over the musics' sound." Will you be headed to class now or should I inform your gardian that you'll be attending detention, again."

Kagome stopped the music she was listening to and turned to this 'pain-in-the-ass' teacher, and simply answered,"Why, would you be walking me home afterwards?," with a evil grin on her face.

"..." was all Mr. Carrey could say, and slowly began to back away. Knowing he might get fired or even worse, get put into jail or prison for having that kind of after school activities with a minor.

A slick smile came to Kagomes' lips as she turned around and walked down the nearest stairs. She thought to herself, 'he probably thought we were going to have sex if he took me home.' The smirk dissappeared and a look of disgust replaced it. One word of annoiance came out, "perv."

**.:.:.:AT CLASS:.:.:.**

"Ms. Higurshi, your five minutes late," said Kagomes' math teacher, Mr. Smith.

"Sorry, Mr. Car' wanted to talk to me," Kagome said as she found her seat in the back of the class.

**.:.:.:DETENTION:.:.:.**

It turned out that Kagome already had a detention from the pervious day. So she had to say after school and just guess who was there...

"Hello Kagome-chan!!!" said Hojo from accross the room."What are you doing in here?!?!"

Kagome only found this annoying, becuase Hojo knew damn well that when she got a detention she allways choose to attend on Friday, becuase that's usualy when her mom got off.

"Oh,...uh, nothing really" (lie) she had three detentions from the first three days of the week." I just thought I would come and annoy the kids that HAD detention." (lie) she reallydidn't care if he believed her or not.But she felt bad for the poor boy, he lost all his stuff in the fire he stated from trying to cook her some cookies for Valentines Day.That was sweet but he didn't have to follow her around like a sick puppy.

"That's so cruel, why do you like making other people feel unwanted?" Hojo looked sad while saying this, but he really di want to know why.

"Well,...mmm, becuase its fun, i guess" Kagome couldn't tell him the real reason, so it only came out being more cruel.

"Oh" Hojo looked like a mixture of sadness and disapointment.

There was four other people in the room now. There was Rin and Sesshoumaru in the back making out, and some girls Kagome didn't know,but heard that one was called Ayame and the other was called Kagura, on the right, laughing and pointing at the weird thing in the desk next to Sesshoumaru, Jaken.

(Jaken isn't counted as a person)

Kagome found Jaken very amusing too, but had control over her laughs.

Jaken was pulling at Sesshoumarus fluffy, white fur hanging over his shoulder, calling out "Me lourd, Me Lourd, please stop, there are human girls laughing at you!!!"

Sesshoumaru opened on eye wide enough to see the girls and Kagome looking their way and stop kissing Rin.

Being the 'pretty boy' he is he looked at Ayame and Kogura with his dark amber eyes and one of those super model hair moves and said "what the fuck are you staring at!!!!!"

Within that same second Mr. Carrey walked in to the class to dismiss them, and hand Sesshoumaru a free pass to the school theopis.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**.:.:.: Who Is She:.:.:.**

After her exsausting day in detention Kagome went straight home and went to bed.

**.:.:.:THE NEXT DAY:.:.:.**

It was Saturday, and Kagome had to work at 4:30 as usual. But from 6:00 a.m. to 4:00 p.m. she didn't have anywhere to go so she would go to her friends house, or call her.

"Sango, want to go to the park before I have to go to work?" She asked her friend on the other end of the line.

"Oh, sorry Kagome, Miroku's coming over now, but we can hang out next time." Sango sounded odd, she usually always put Kagome first over that dumb ass.

"Yeah, ok" Kagome said "Butnext time don't let that doush make any plans FOR you."

Now that she had nothing to do, she decided to go to the park by herself.

**.:.:.: AT THE PARK:.:.:.**

Kagome was walking down the side of a small skate park inside the whole park, while listening to her MP3 Player, when...

"Hey babe, wanna do me a big favor?" a college boy said.

Kagome ignored him, and walked strsight past him. 

"Hey, bitch, I was talking to you!" you could hear the anger in his voice as he chased after her.

Kagome was walking at least 2 feet from him, then she felt a tug on her arm.

She turned to see who this person, practically begging for her to kick their ass, was.

"How dare you, do you know who I am" said the 'soon-to-be-road-kill' to Kagome.

"No, I don't, why don't you inlighten me," Kagome said, wanting to hear what he would say.

"Wellsince you asked," he began "I'm Kouga "Ladies Man" Wolf, and your one of the luckiest girls in the world to be talking to me!" he said this with a cocky smile accross his face.

Kagome simply rolled her eyes and turned t continue to walk, since it was already 3:50 p.m. and she did have to work.

It took Kouga a while to get his head out of the clouds to realize that Kagome was leaving.

"Wait!" he screamed, trying to cetch up with Kagomes' retreating figure.

"What?!?!" sahe said with a 'this-better-be-good' tone in her voice.

"I...I was...um wondering...if you...um...wanted to...um...go---" he was cut off by her loud and scary "NO!"

"Not just no," she said "Hell No!, why would I ever WANT to do anything with someone who can't even get a girls attention with out making her get pissed off!"

"Um..." he thought for a few seconds.' why did he ask her like that, he, Kouga, never had a problem asking a girl out. So why does she make it so hard and why isn't she dassled by my handsom looks and stuning personality, like the other girls. What's with this chick!!!

"That's what I thought" she started to walk away and suddenly stoped and turned around. "Oh and by the way, if you ever call me a 'bitch' again, i'll personally rip your nuts out and make you eat them, OK!" she said, now waiting for him to reply.

He nodded and she was off, again.

Kagome heard a loud chuckel but it was kind of muffled so to her, it sounded like the wind blowing through the tuneled slids on the play ground accross from her. She Ignored it.

"Thanks to that dumb ass, i'm almost late for my sift." she thought as she ran to her work place called 'Back Then.'

**.:.:.: BACK AT THE PARK:.:.:.**

"Hey Kouga!" yelled one of the two guys running towards Koga. They were some friends of his that went by the names Ginka and Kinka."Where'd you go man, it's almost your turn on the skate ramp"Said the other.

They began to pull Kouga to the direction they had came from, when Kouga tore out and started running after Kagome.

Being that Kouga was the leader of the wolf tribe, he could smell her sent from over 20 feet away. Kagome was near and he was going to find out what made her so different, so in control, so NOT lady like.

**.:.:.: BACK AT 'BACK THEN':.:.:.**

"Ok, thank you for coming and have a nice day, come again." Kagomes' boss told her she had to say this when ever the costumer was leaving, but he didn't say she had to be happy about it.

When Kagome noticed Kouga panting at the entrance she called for security. Kouga slowly wlked up to the cash regester and cleared his throught, " I know this beautiful little resturant down the street that sells the most delisous food, I take all my weman there---"Kouga was cut off but Kagomes' sound of fustration and continued "we should probably go around noon, that's when they start selling beer."

Kagome called for security again, but when they didn't come fast enough she took matters into her own hands.

Kagome leaned over the counter and grabed Kouga by the coller of his already rinkeled shirt, and said "first of all, I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN, and second, who said you could follow me to work and think you could talk to me!!!"

Unfortuntently, this is were Kouga was hopping the security would come and take him out of the store, but they still hadn't come.

Kouga was regreting calling Kagome his woman becuase now she was yanking so hard on his hair and shirt that he wished he was naked and bald, although the naked part would hurt alot more than if he were clothed.

Kagome took a deep breath when she heard a costumer come in and sprong back and said "The shirt doesn't look that bad sir, so please don't hesitate to buy it." Kagomes' voice sounded cheerful and happy to be helping a costumer, but her face said the exact opposite.

Finaly the security came and one just so happened to be a member of the southern wolf tribe, and Kouga knew him very well.

"Hey, who is that girl, and why isn't my charm working on her?" asked a confused Kouga.

"Her name is Kagome Higuroshi, and that's just they why she's always been." answered his comrade.

With one last look in Kagomes' direction Kouga left with his feel on sadicfaction, now knowing Kagomes' name and that she IS different, very different from most teenage girls.

**TBC**


End file.
